


The Adventures of AweSamDad and AdoptedInnit | The Beginning.

by Natural_Law



Series: Tik Tok Inspired Fics [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Arguing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, WE HATE DADZA, WE LOVE AWESAMDAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Law/pseuds/Natural_Law
Summary: Sam looks over at Tommy.Tommy looks at him.He looks like a wreck.Everyone is dead.Minus... Dream, Phil, Techno- wait, not everyone is dead, they're just missing.It's only him and Tommy in the aftermath of the explosion.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: Tik Tok Inspired Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102472
Comments: 8
Kudos: 503





	The Adventures of AweSamDad and AdoptedInnit | The Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> awesamdad
> 
> Inspired off of : https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJvVmkG5/ / @amandapandajo

Sam lifts a slab of rock from above him, feeling relieved at the sudden heavy weight being lifted, but then wincing, as his arm started to throb and hurt. He shakily gets up with the help of his trident, looking around.  
L'ManBurg was in _ruins._ Third time. He rubs his head, groaning, as he took in his surroundings. Most of all the places were destroyed. It was eerily silent as well-

Did everyone thought he died? He frowned, his hands flying down to his communicator, to check.

_[Awesamdude]: Yo, is anyone there?_

_[Awesamdude]: Hello?  
_

_[Awesamdude]: Guys, I'm not liking this. Where are you._

He got distracted when he heard a weak cough. The communicator disappears, as he whipped around, running over to the source of the sound. "Hello?! Anyone?!"  
"S-Sam.." The weak voice made him worry, as he saw it had come from the pile of rubble. He did his best to lift it all off, as his eyes widened. Familiar blonde hair. Tommy.   
  
"Tommy-?! How'd you get down there.." He slowly pulls him out, taking out a potion of healing, as the red contents swished around. He leaned Tommy back against a leaning slab of wall- from Ranboo's house, he notices- as he gently had the boy drink it.  
  
Once he did, Tommy cringed- not at the taste, but rather what he saw.  
Everything was gone to _shit.  
  
_He whimpers. "W-Wha.. Where is everyone..?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But I know they're not dead. I think.." He pauses, choosing his words carefully. "..I think they thought we were dead.. and left."  
Tommy's eyes widened. "W-What-?! W-Why- Wh-"  
  
He noticed the boy begin to panic, as he immediately encased him into a hug, comforting him the best he could.

"Shh.. it's alright.. It's alright... Repeat- or.. follow what I do, and say, okay?" He looks at him, who nods.  
"Breath in for 4 seconds.." They both breath in, waiting for four seconds.

"Breathe out for 7 seconds." They breath out.

"Then do it again. Do it as much as you need." Sam helps him calm down.  
  
"I-I'm calm now." He said, as Sam helps him up. "Hm.." Sam looks around.  
  
"W-Wha..?" Toms frowned.  
  
"Want to come with me? Rather then.. Rather then looking for the others.. I just.. want to relax.. for a while.. you know? Calm down. How does that sound?" Sam offers.  
"I... that's.. I like that." Tommy smiled shakily.  
  
"That's amazing. C'mon." He holds out his hand, Tommy taking it, as both trudged along, slowly, taking their time to get out of the crater.   
  
And off to _Home._

**Author's Note:**

> poooog


End file.
